


На краю жизни

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: “Мальчишка настолько живой и энергичный, что Гарри магнитом притягивает к нему, его магия завораживает, растекается по телу теплом и уютом. И Гарри не нравится… нет, нравится, но именно это ему и не нравится”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	На краю жизни

Гарри замирает, прислушивается к окружающей тишине. Тишина совсем не та, что обычно, ощущается нечто стороннее, даже потустороннее, но он уже привык. Выжженная земля, духи предков, бледное солнце за стеной из пыли. И ничего живого на мили вокруг - ни деревьев, ни животных. Изредка попадаются люди, но здесь все свои. Чужих нет.  
Не должно быть.   
Гарри все еще прислушивается. Это даже не звук. Он просто чувствует… незнакомую магию. Она щекочет кожу едва-едва - первая встреча, словно короткая ласка.Волоски на предплечьях встают дыбом, по позвоночнику бегут мелкие колючие мурашки.   
Гарри тянется за чужой магией и делает то, на что уже давно ни у кого не хватает сил - он аппарирует.   
Мальчишка вздрагивает, дергается вперед, но Гарри ловит за запястье и прижимает его спиной к полуразрушенной стене, за которой тот прятался. Кирпич бледный, но все еще красный, пачкает и без того не чистую синюю куртку паренька. Полупрозрачные серо-голубые глаза смотрят в ответ со смесью страха и вызова.   
На секунду Гарри становится стыдно. Потому что мальчишке не больше двадцати. А значит, в нормальном мире он провел от силы пару лет жизни, потом землю выжгло. Вряд ли этот ребенок хотя бы догадывается, кто такие магглы - их просто не осталось. Как не осталось и сквибов. Ему повезло вообще выжить, значит, с родословной. И теперь для Гарри чистокровность не была пустым словом. Потому что больше всего повезло именно им, родовая магия защитила даже тех, кто оказался в эпицентре. Гораздо меньше повезло магглорожденным, но об этом Гарри предпочитал не думать. Никогда.   
Мальчишка несколько секунд смотрит на него с опаской, потом как-то разом весь обмякает, скользнув взглядом по старому и давно уже никого не впечатляющему шраму в виде молнии - на его лице с тех пор прибавилось шрамов и пострашнее. Но Парня это как-то вмиг успокаивает, он хрипло смеется, откидывает светловолосую голову на маркий грязный кирпич.  
\- Гарри Поттер, твою ж мать. Да я везунчик.  
\- Другой бы на твоем месте так не подумал, - негромко говорит Гарри. Но, вероятно, мальчишка прав. Гарри его не тронет. И речь даже не о том, что силы не равны. Просто парень едва держится на ногах и откуда-то знает Гарри Поттера. А это уже о многом говорит. - Имя у тебя есть, фартовый?  
\- Скорпиус, - с улыбкой отвечает парень. - Скорпиус Малфой. Говорит о чем-нибудь?  
Гарри говорит о многом. И теперь многое становится на свои места. Сын старого врага - да и не врага давно уже, нельзя считать врагом человека, которого не видел… как раз лет двадцать. И если и вспоминал когда-то, то скорее в прошедшем времени.   
\- И что ты здесь забыл, Скорпиус?   
Мальчишка шире разводит уголки припухших губ, покрытых мелкой шелухой и трещинами. Его глаза сияют, словно он уже нашел, что искал. Словно он пришел за Гарри.   
\- Мне нужна ваша помощь, - говорит он с таким воодушевлением, что Гарри невольно проникается. И понимает - что бы ни предложил этот парень, Гарри на все согласится, просто чтобы не видеть разочарования в его живом открытом взгляде, какого Гарри не видел уже много лет. Эмоции и жизнь ушли вместе с надеждой на то, что все можно исправить. Но не из этого парня. Скорпиус чуть склоняет голову на бок и подается вперед, выдыхает куда-то в подбородок: - У меня безумная идея. Но я уверен, что мы можем все исправить. Вы можете.   
Гарри отступает на шаг.   
\- И что сказал твой отец по этому поводу?  
\- Что я сумасшедший, - усмехается Скорпиус. - И везучий. И что это может сработать, потому что вы тоже… сумасшедший. И везучий, конечно.  
Гарри выдыхает тяжело. Мальчишка настолько живой и энергичный, что Гарри магнитом притягивает к нему, его магия завораживает, растекается по телу теплом и уютом. И Гарри не нравится… нет, нравится, но именно это ему и не нравится.  
\- Слушай, Скорпиус, если ты не притащил с собой Хроноворот, то можешь возвращаться домой, потому что…  
Но Скорпиус едва не сияет после этих слов. И тянется к внутреннему карману куртки обветренными грязными пальцами. И еще до того, как он вытаскивает на свет содержимое кармана, Гарри уже знает - все, черт возьми, получится. Они это сделают.   
И Скорпиус тянет за цепочку разбитый, но все же узнаваемый артефакт.


End file.
